Twins Complex
by AnnDrag
Summary: Cualquiera que los vea, sabrá que no son unos gemelos normales. [Rin&Len] [Rinto&Lenka]
1. Chapter 1

(Creían que solo escribía cosas de Fairy Tail, pues no :D)

Hola Minna! C:

Bueno este fic es sobre la familia Kagamine Rin&amp;Len/Rinto&amp;Lenka

Seee estoy obsesionada con los Kagamine *^*

Disclaimer.- Vocaloid no me pertenece ni pertenecerá.

* * *

[Twins Complex]

—No—Rezongó la maestra arrugando la nariz.

—Pero profesora, se cantar muy bien—Insistió una pequeña niña rubia.

—Tu voz es muy fina—Dijo la mayor—Opaca a las otras, es muy aguda..

—Pero..

—Sin peros—La cortó, sin darle chance de insistir salió del aula de clases.

—Rin-chan, tranquila—Consoló una niña, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su compañera—Seguramente el próximo año logras entrar.

—¡Eso lo dices porque tu si entraste Lenka-chan!—Lloriqueó—¡Nunca voy a entrar al coro!

—No digas eso, Rin-chan.

—¡Nunca voy a entrar!—Lloriqueó de nuevo la pequeña—¡Nunca!

•••••••

—¿Eso es todo?—Preguntó un pequeño niño rubio-Len-quien sostenía a su pequeña hermana en brazos—Sabes que la profesora de música es una tonta.

—Lo sé—Hipó Rin, acurrucandose más en el pecho de su hermano—Pero, tenía muchas ganas de entrar al coro, hasta tú lo lograste.

—Puedo retirarme.

—No—Dijo la niña moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados lentamente.

Len suspiró acariciando los cabellos de su hermana, tal vez no eran hermanos de sangre pero la quería como tal y lógicamente no le gustaba verla llorar. Él solo había entrado al coro porque ella iba a estar, pensó que sería divertido entrar al coro junto con Rin. Pero si no la aceptaron no había razón para quedarse.

—Voy a retirarme—Aseguró el niño.

—No lo harás—Reiteró la pequeña, apartando el rostro del pecho de su hermano—Me gusta que Len canté.

Él pequeño se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Te gusta?—Tartamudeó.

—Si—Asintió la niña—Len se ve lindo cuando canta.

••••••Dos años después••••••

Los ojos de Rin se pusieron en blanco al ver la hoja del examen de matemáticas, era un desastre en esa materia.

—Ahora que hago—Se exasperó jalándose el cabello—No podré ir a la playa con Len, el examen de recuperación es en dos días y apesto en matemáticas.

—¿Cómo te fue Rin-chan?—Preguntó Lenka sonriendo amablemente.

—Mal—Respondió Rin—¿Y a ti?

—Saqué un ocho—Respondió.

—¿¡Ocho?!—Gritó la rubia de cabellos cortos—¡Pero tu también apestas en matemáticas!

—Rinto-nee me ayudo a estudiar.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en el rostro de Rin.

•••••

—Len-kun—Llamó Lenka.

—Dime—Respondió Len acercándose a su compañera.

—Me han dicho que sabes deporte.

—Así es—Aseguró Len sonriendo.

—¿Me enseñarías?—Preguntó tímidamente—Es que quiero entrar al grupo de porristas.

—¿Tengo cara de entrenador de porristas?

—¡No!—Negó—¡Nada de eso!, es que como tú eres muy bueno en deportes pues yo—Tartamudeó—Si no quieres esta bien, no me enojaré ni nada solo preguntaba y...

—¡Calla Lenka!—La cortó el rubio—Nunca dije que no lo haría, solo no te quejes si luego no te aceptan.

Lenka sonrió alegremente.

—¡Gracias Len-senpai!

•••••

—No.

—Pero Rinto-kun.

—No—Negó el nombrado—Tengo que ayudar a Lenka a estudiar.

—¡Lenka-chan pasó la prueba!

—Con los otros exámenes—Siguió hablando el joven, ignorando olímpicamente a Rin.

—Pero...

—¡Rinto-nee!—Gritó Lenka, corriendo hacia su hermano—Voy a llegar tarde a casa, tengo que ayudar con la limpieza, no necesitas ayudarme a estudiar—Avisó para luego salir corriendo de nuevo.

A los ojos de Rin, Lenka era su ángel salvador.

—Voy a las tres.

—¡Gracias Rinto-sensei!

•••••

—¡Tocan Rin!—Gritó Len desde la sala—¡Rin!—Insistió al ver que tocaban de nuevo.

Al parecer su hermana no tenía planes de bajar.

Len se levantó de su cómoda posición en el sofá, encaminándose hacia la puerta, una vez frente a ella la abrió. Observó al joven en la entrada con el ceño fruncido, luego le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartía con Rin abriendo la puerta sin tocar, a pesar de los quejidos de Rin por su mala educación decidió llevar a cabo su interrogatorio.

—¿Alguien viene a visitarte?

—Rinto-sensei.

—¿Para qué?

—Para estudiar.

—¿Segura?

—Si.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos sin pestañear hasta que Len se levantó de nuevo, bajó las escaleras y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

—¿Es la residencia de Kagamine Rin?—Preguntó el joven al que ahora Len reconocía como Rinto.

—Si.

—¿Eres su novio?

—¡Soy su hermano!

Rinto ignoró a Len entrando a la casa como si fuera la suya propia, por lo visto iba a subir las escaleras, a lo que Len reaccionó cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó el invasor.

—¡Arriba son los cuartos!

—¿Y?

—¡Y no es tu casa!

—¿Rinto-sensei?—Se escuchó una voz desde arriba, al inicio de las escaleras—¡Len, suelta a Rinto-sensei!

—¡Este pervertido quería ir a nuestro cuarto!

—¡Me va a ayudar a estudiar!

—¡Da lo mismo!

Por la nuca de Rinto resbaló una gota de sudor.

•••••Si, al final terminaron estudiando en la sala.•••••

—Y así lo resuelves.

—Oh—Soltó Rin con asombró—Entiendo,¡Es la primera vez que entiendo esta materia!

—¿Que estudian?—Preguntó Len acercándose.

—Mate...

—Ciencias—Dijo Rinto tapándole la boca a Rin, ya que Len no debía saber lo de la recuperación.

La rubia le agradeció con la mirada.

Rinto retiró su mano de la boca de su estudiante sonriéndole, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Len.

—Es curioso, ¿No?—Rió Rin—A pesar de estar en la misma aula y escuela no se conocían.

—Si es curioso—Conocordó Rinto observando a Len con diversión—Pero, al menos si te conocí a ti—Dijo fijando la mirada en Rin.

Como era de esperarse esta se sonrojó.

Y Len se enfureció, parándose y yendo hacia las escaleras. A lo lejos se escuchó un portazo.

—¿Se habrá enojado?—Suspiró Rin parándose—Bueno Rinto-sensei, gracias por todo, es tarde deberías irte.

—Tienes razón—Dijo el rubio también parándose.

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, una vez allí, Rin abrió la puerta.

—Gracias, de nuevo.

Rinto solo asintió y se encamino hacia afuera, una vez Rin lo perdió de vista cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Len, tocó dos veces, ya que estaba cerrado con llave.

—¡Vete!—Escuchó un grito desde adentro.

—No puedo—Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuche.

—Si que puedes, déjame solo.

—¡Yo también duermo aquí, Len!

Len no tuvo otra opción que abrir la puerta, observó a su hermana con molestia luego se tiró en su cama.

—¿Estás molesto?—Preguntó Rin, tomando asiento en un extremo de la cama de su hermano.

—No—Fue la respuesta cortante de él.

—¡Si lo estás!—Acusó acostándose a su lado tratando, sin éxito, de ver su rostro—¿Por qué estás molesto?

—¡No estoy molesto!—Gritó, logrando que su hermana vea su rostro.

El rostro de Len era una incógnita para Rin, luego logró entender, siempre lo había sospechado pero ahora lo confirmaba.

—¿Estás celoso?—Preguntó y sin querer le salió una pequeña risita, Len la observó con un sonrojo y volvió a ocultar el rostro—¡Estás celoso!, ¡Tengo un hermano celoso!—Gritó a carcajadas.

Len por su parte estaba preocupado, si estaba celoso, pero no de una forma de hermanos.

••••••

—Estoy en casa—Avisó Rinto esperando que Lenka saltará encima de él como de costumbre, pero el momento no llegó.

Frunció el ceño pensando que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a su hermanita, se le erizó la piel de solo pensarlo, se encaminó hacia la sala a buscar algún rastro de ella, fue un gran alivio encontrarla dormida en un extremó de la mesa que tenían en el lugar.

Caminó hacia ella y vio que tenía una clase de polvo raro en el cabello, alzó las cejas confundido tomando un poco y oliéndolo. Harina. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del postre que había en el centro de la mesa con un pequeño cartel que decía "¡Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar Rinto-nee!" Sonrió revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

—Gracias, Lenka—Dijo mientras se inclinaba dejando un beso en la frente de su hermana.

* * *

¡Chan!

Este es el prologo xD Luego subiré el otro cap, ah y el fic de había una vez si lo voy a seguir pero la pinche inspiración no me da xP Lo que si se es que el otro sera Gruvia porque me dio la gana (?) xDD

Todo tipo de comentarios bienvenidos.

_Keep calm and Aye sir!_


	2. Chapter 2

Len abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó dos veces y bostezó. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se volteó a la derecha con el propósito de seguir durmiendo, sintió una respiración por lo que volvió a abrir los ojos.

Era Rin, y estaban muy cerca.

Se cayó de espalda al suelo muy sonrojado, una vez que su cara dejo de estar como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, se acomodó en posición de indio.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que duermas en tu cuarto—Susurró sin deseos de despertarla—Ya tienes diecisiete años, ya no podemos dormir en el mismo cuarto o cama.

Rin se volteó, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Sin que él se de cuenta abrió los ojos, en su mirada se podía ver la tristeza.

•••••

—¡Len hace una jugada perfecta!—Gritó el rubio lanzando un pañuelo hacia su objetivo.

—¡Y Rinto se la devuelve!—Contraatacó otro rubio, devolviendo el pañuelo con el golpe de un cuaderno.

—¡Y Neru se los quita!—Gritó una chica-que tenía una sola coleta al lado de la cabeza-quien cogió el pañuelo de las manos de Len y ordenó a Rinto con la mirada a guardar el cuaderno, luego salió del salón.

—¡Es tu culpa, Rinto!—Retó Len, suspirando ruidosamente.

—¡Es tu culpa!—Replicó el acusado—¡Por tus gritos nos descubrieron!

—¿Quieres pelear estúpido?

—Cuando quieras, niña.

•••••

—Esta es la última—Dijo Lenka entregándole un papel a Rin.

—Muy bien, ahora llevémoslas al salón—Dijo Rin, caminando hacia el pasillo al lado de su amiga.

—Rin-chan—Llamó la rubia de cabellos largos—¿Llevo la mitad?

Rin sonrió en agradecimiento pasándole la mitad a Lenka.

—Gracias Lenka-chan.

—No te preocupes—Sonrió—Ahora verifiquemos que nuestros hermanos no se hayan matado entre sí en nuestra ausencia.

—Tienes razón—Rió Rin—Vamos.

•••••

—Rinto-nee—Dijo Lenka.

—Len—Le siguió Rin.

—¡Dejen de pelear!—Finalizaron las dos.

—¡Este idiota me retó!—Gritó Rinto dándole un puñetazo a Len, quien lo esquivó.

—¡A quien le llamas idiota, estúpido!—Insultó Len intentando patear a su rival, él esquivo los golpes con facilidad.

—¡Eres lento, niña!

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

Rin y Lenka se acercaron cada una a su respectivo hermano intentando separarlos, al no funcionar esto, decidieron intercambiar puestos quedando Rin jalando a Rinto y Lenka jalando a Len. Rinto sonrió maliciosamente soltando a Len, el resultado fue que él y Rin, cayeran al suelo yse quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Estas muy linda hoy Rin—Halagó—Eres como una muñeca.

—¡No le hables así a mi hermana, intento de hombre!—Se exasperó Len soltándose del agarre de Lenka lanzandose, de nuevo, hacia su rival intentando golpearlo.

—¡Len suéltalo!—Exigió Rin tratando de nuevo de separarlos.

—¡Rinto-nee contrólate!—Gritó Lenka imitando a su amiga.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?!—Los cuatro se congelaron al oír aquella voz.

—Se lo dije director—Suspiró Neru con fingido cansancio—¡Hacen esto todos los días!

—¡Ustedes cuatro a mi oficina!

••••••

—¡Nos suspendieron por un día!

—Rin, tranquila.

—¡Eres un idiota Rinto-nee, mañana habrá un repaso intensivo de contabilidad!

—¡El repaso!—El cuerpo de la joven emanaba una aura depresiva—¡Estoy segura de que no voy a entender nada de la lección!

—Yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar, Lenka—Tranquilizó Rinto.

—¡Y yo que!

—Yo te ayudo a estudiar, Rin.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de contabilidad!

•••••cinco minutos después•••••

Los cuatro se encontraban en frente de la casa de Rin y Len, suspiraron sincronizadamente y luego riéron. Len abrió la puerta entrando junto con Rin al interior del lugar.

—Rin-chan, ¿Hacemos una pijamada?—Preguntó Lenka algo nerviosa.

—¿Quieres hacer una?—Rin alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—Si no quieres, esta bien, yo solo preguntaba—Comenzó a tartamudear, por la nuca de la rubia de cabellos cortos cayó una gota.

—La haremos—Confirmó Rin—¿Alguna objeción Len?

—Ninguna.

—Si Lenka se queda, yo también—Dijo Rinto.

Len les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Luego Rin la abrió sonriente, atrás de ella se podía ver a Len con un enorme chichón en la parte central de la cabeza además de un pequeño chorrillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Rin daba miedo enojada.

•••••

—¡Tenemos todo listo!—Avisó—¡Rinto-nee, Len-senpai ayúdenme con las golosinas!

—¡Volví con el helado!—Se oyó una voz desde la entrada de la puerta.

—Bien—Sonrió Len, quien estaba arreglando los muebles—Ya terminé con esto, voy a ayudar a Lenka con los dulces, me avisas si necesitas algo.

Rin asintió viendo como su hermano se alejaba hacia la cocina, donde su amiga parecía que se iba a desparramar con tantas fundas de dulces que tenía en las manos. Rinto llegó al rescate de su hermana mucho antes que Len, ahora los dos se estaban peleando por quien llevaba más víveres a la mesa central.

Sin duda iba a ser una noche fenomenal.

•••••

—¿No te vas a quedar?—Preguntó Lenka con sorpresa—Pero Len-senpai, es una pijamada entre cuatro.

—Tengo que escribir una canción para pasado mañana—Explicó el rubio—Lo lamento.

—Entonces seremos solo Lenka-chan, Rinto-sensei y yo—Dijo Rin señalando a cada uno con el dedo índice, incluyendo a su persona.

Len se dirigió hacia las escaleras subiéndolas lentamente, antes de pisar el último escalón, pudo ver a Rinto intentando posar una de sus manos en el hombro de Rin. Como ese gesto de desperezarse para luego atraerla hacia ti. Bajó como rayo las escaleras cogiendo a su rival del cuello de la camisa, llevándolo consigo hacia arriba y encerrándolo en un armario.

—No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana—Amenazó.

Rinto en la oscuridad del armario sonrió, después de todo Len y él no eran tan diferentes.

Ambos amaban algo inalcanzable.

•••••

—Lenka-chan—Llamó Rin moviendo sutilmente a su amiga—Lenka-chan—Insistió pero al ver que era en vano dejó de hacerlo.

Se levantó del sofá yendo hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, ¿En que momento se le ocurrió que ver una película de terror sería divertido? Si, solo a ella se le ocurren esas ideas de las que luego se arrepentía con creces.

Llegó al cuarto de su hermano y entró en el sin tocar, Len se sobresaltó casi saltando de su silla, suspiró de alivio al ver a Rin en la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó el chico.

—Tengo miedo—Se sinceró Rin—¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Len asintió sin darle rodeos al asunto, su hermana se acercó a él curioseando en lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que iba a escribir una canción pero habían puras hojas arrugadas y letras sin sentido.

—¿No tienes inspiración?—Preguntó la joven inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No es eso, es que no sé que escribir—Se exasperó jalandose el cabello—La profesora me dijo que era una obra sobre la sexualidad, tengo que escribir una canción de un mujeriego que juega con todas las chicas a su alcance pero porque no puede estar con una a la que en verdad quiere.

—¿Y Por qué aceptaste si nunca has tenido una novia y no sabes nada de esos temas?—Volvió a formular una pregunta pero esta vez con risitas de por medio.

—Porque me prometió exonerarme en todos los exámenes, y porque todas las chicas están loquitas por mi—Explicó—Además la muy tramposa se va a quedar con el crédito de la canción.

Pudo oír la estruendosa risa de su hermana llenar el cuarto, no pasó mucho hasta que se le contagiará a él y empezaran a reír a coro.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¿Tú qué sabes de estos temas?

—Oye—dijo golpeándolo en el hombro—Solo decía.

—Esta bien, ayúdame—Rió haciéndole espacio en la silla para que se sentará, una vez Rin lo hizó Len preguntó—¿Con qué empezamos?

—Empezemos primero con la melodía—Propuso con una sonrisa.

—Haber, ¿Qué te parece esto?—Comenzó a tararear una melodía bastante pegajosa, Rin asintió.

—Si, esa está genial—Sonrió—Ahora la letra.

Después de mucho trabajo escribiendo y escribiendo, lograron obtener la soñada canción y Len estaba con estrellitas en los ojos pensando en sus exámenes exonerados. Rin bostezó y se dirigió a la cama, tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba tumbada en su cama durmiendo profundamente, el bufó y se acomodó en la misma.

—Rin, tonta—Suspiró antes de dormirse.

•••••

Neeee...

Ya creo que esta evolucionando bien este fic, haber aclaro Rin y Len en esta creación no son hermanos son como hermanastros y sus padres pues...(En algún tiempo los pondré para saber porque no aparecen) Y ya! Espero que les haya gustado, creo que este fic se actualizará cada fin de mes, o cad semanas xP

Todo tipo de comentarios aceptados!

_Keep calm and, Aye sir!_


End file.
